Where's Arthur?
by bribri16
Summary: His brothers and sister find out that Arthur's been missing for about two weeks and no one has any info about him. Can his siblings find him before his mind and body is too broken to be fixed. Implied rape, psychological and physical abuse. Human names used and amazing brotherly love and fluff. Also has self-harm may cause triggers reviews are welcomed.
1. The Question

**Okay hey everybody decided to start a new story, I've recently fallen in love with the UK brothers and one sister! So here's a little story with them!**

**Allistar-Scotland**

**Dylan-Wales**

**Arthur-England**

**Review and let me know what you think!? pretty please with a seme!england on top ;P just gave myself a mini-nosebleed there haha anyway nothing belongs to me.**

Allister, or the personification of Scotland, sat in North Ireland's or as he's also known as Faolan's living room drinking whiskey and reminiscing about the old times when Faolan's twin sister ran in panting, "H-Hey guys…"

They gave her a nod of acknowledgement before Allister asked, "What's up laddie?"

Fionna was the personification of south Ireland, "Well I was just wondering if you guys have heard or seen Artie at all…I can't find him." Allister and Faolan gave each other a look before nodding a no. Fionna started pacing, "This can't be good. He knew I was coming over today, and no one has heard from him in like two weeks. His car was there but he wasn't…and….and" Faolan soon jumped up and started making Fionna do some breathing exercises because she had started to hyperventilate in the middle of her rant. Fionna had calmed herself down with the help of her twin and the started talking, "Okay…that's it I'm calling an official emergency family meeting!" The two brothers sighed exasperated, knowing that once Fionna made up her mind there was no stopping it.

Scotland rolled his eyes, "Alright whatever I'll call Dylan to come over."

"See if he can try to get ahold of Arthur." Faolan suggested, Allister just nodded then dialed Dylan's number. Dylan is the personification of Wales while Arthur the youngest is the personification of England.

After a couple of rings Dylan finally picked up, "Hello?"

"Yo Dylan, get your arse over here for a meeting Fionna called together, see if you can get ahold of Artie if ya can't just get over here Faolan's place."

"Umm…okay whatever you say." With that they hung up and waited for Dylan to arrive with word on Arthur. It was very strange that Arthur was just _gone._

**Hope you guys enjoyed sorry it was so short next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	2. Even more confused

**Heyy faithful fans :-) I was so shocked and amazed by how many reviews I got in such a little time that I was inspired to do another chapter. So here ya go! I don't own anything except plot.**

**Just a reminder- Allister=Scotland, Faolan=North Ireland, Fionna=South Ireland, Dylan=Wales, Arthur=England**

Dylan had finally arrived at Faolan's house, "Hey everybody so tell me why are we all here. I couldn't get ahold of Arthur though."

Fionna started to panic once again, "Oh my god, where could he be, what if he got kidnapped or is lying in a ditch or something!?" She said pacing once again, worrying over her dear younger brother.

Faolan sighed, "Okay Fionna, get yourself into the kitchen grab yourself something to drink and calm yourself the fuck down, we'll find him alright so just relax." Fionna numbly nodded and just walked off in a daze.

As soon as she left the room Dylan turned to his older brothers, "Okay, spill it what's going on? And where's Artie?"

Allister and Faolan gave each other a look before Allister said, "That's what this is about, Arthur's missing. We've been calling a bunch of nations but no one's seen or even heard from him since the world meeting...two weeks ago." Dylan sat on couch bewildered.

"Oh my god..."

"We also talked to Francis, he was the very last person to see him, he said that Arthur was out front of the world summit texting someone when they had gotten into another argument, then he just walked off, he hasn't been seen since." Faolan finished for him. Dylan started to hold his head.

"Oh my god...this is all my fault..." The two older ones stared at him ridiculously. Allister knelt down on his knees in front of Dylan.

Allister asked him, "What makes you think this is your fault?"

"Well that day I was supposed to come pick Artie up and I was going to stay with him but my boss called me back over for some economic emergency. If I had just..."

Faolan cut him off, "Dylan this isn't your fault."

"But-...if I just picked him up and stayed with him like I should have he maybe wouldn't be gone right now." Allister then sat next to Dylan and pulled him into a hug and started to smooth his hair. Allister was rather skilled at this being the oldest you learn things, certain ways to comfort his siblings. Dylan being one of the young ones and way less violent liked being held in a protective way.

"Sco-Scottie..." Dylan murmured. Dylan let a small smile grace his lips as he leaned into the soft touch of his oldest sibling.

They were all calming Dylan when Fionna ran back in the room, "Guys! I have an idea on how to find Artie!" Her three brothers looked up at her.

"How!?" They said simultaneously.

"We can track down his phone in order to pinpoint his location!" She said panting, then started to dial buttons on her phone, "I got it!...wait what?"

All three of her brothers soon stood behind her staring at the phone, until Dylan asked, "What is it? Where does it say he is?"

"Well...ummm...it says he's on an Island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean..."

"What's he doing there?"

**Yes what is he doing there!? I know...but do you? If you guys want ask about some of the characters and I can give some background PM me or just put it in a review, next chapter they find lil' Artie~**


	3. Death Room

**Hey everyone! I'm back once again! I absolutely adore this story and am glad you guys do too, enough of my ramblings let's get started! Oh and just so you guys know a head canon of mine is that being nation they have certain abilities, like in this story they can transport and be invisible...don't hate ;P. And also being UK they all practice magic.**

Once the four had figured out Arthur's location, they had quickly transported there invisible. Where they ended up was luckily the big boss's headquarters. He was on a video call with another person, the four were about to leave until 'Big Boss' was talking about their missing brother.

"Yeah, so I was finally able to capture the personification of a country" 'Big Boss' said to the other man. The four turned and quickly ran over to him to eavesdrop.

"Oh really? You know how much power you can have if you possess the personification?"

"Yeah, it was really easy too. He was walking away from who I believe was...France I think then we just did our usual routine. I've actually been watching him for awhile, just waiting for the right moment to attack. He's locked up down the hall, he's our most guarded prisoner too. He's pretty popular with our customers too, and he's one of the UK." He said with a cold sneer.

"You better be careful, I heard they all know magic."

"That's the best part, I've learned how to harness his powers and use them against him, so customers can chose whether it's a he or she and also...costumes."

"Oh you're gonna make big money off him." They both started laughing at their poor little brother's misfortune.

Fionna's startled gasp turned her brothers to face her, "Oh my god! I've heard of this place! We gotta find Artie fast!" She had started to run off when Faolan grabbed her and spun her around, "Fionna what are talking about? What is this place?"

She soon gained tears in her eyes, "It's a...whorehouse...he kidnaps people and sells them. He drugs them so they have no choice and can't fight back!" Her brothers looked at her as though she had just said the dead were rising. It wasn't long after that being said were they searching every room until they heard a strangled cry coming from a room laying ominously at the end of the hallway. There were two guards standing in front of it off to the sides. So the four UK countries were easily able to get inside. But as soon as they walked in the two younger ones, Dylan and Fionna, quickly gasped and started tearing up. They turned around to not see the horrid mess that was a room. Allister and Faolan quickly reacted by holding them close to their chest. Faolan holding Fionna and Allister holding Dylan. It was a medium-sized room with a dirty filthy mattress in the far corner of the room, with Arthur chained up he was curled inwards on his side, facing the wall. His leg was broken, the bone sticking clean out. There were dried blood splattered on the walls that was most likely Arthur's...so much blood that if he was human he would more than likely than dead. The room smelt like death had taken over, it was worse than any war they had ever seen or even heard of.

"O-oh my god...A-Artie..." Fionna whimpered out.

"T-T-This...is a-all m-my fault..." Dylan gasped out and started crying once again. Allister tightened his hold on him, "Sc-Scottie...?"

"Dylan...this isn't your fault. You heard the guy he was stalking Arthur for awhile." Allister looked down at his frightened younger brother, "Sometimes bad things just happen...but were going to fix it." But right before they could go over to Arthur, 'Big Boss' came in. The four backed into the opposite corner to see what he was going to do.

"Hello my dear..." He said in a sing-song like voice. Arthur winced and briefly looked at him, before turning back to the wall. Before anyone could blink he brought down a whip with a _crack_. The sound of the leather hitting his skin made his siblings all wince, the two eldest ones gave each other a look saying, _'We gotta get Arthur outta here...but how?'_

**I'm so sorry if it was too gory or not. England fans have every right to just shoot me. But with this type of thing at least the others will show just how much they actually care about England, anyway Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm really proud of this chapter to longest one I've ever written too :D  
**


	4. Challenge thrown out

**Heyy Everyone. I'm back. Here's fourth installment of ****Where's Arthur?**** I'm so happy with the feedback I've been getting. So yeah enough of me here's the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia or characters just the plot.**

'Big Boss' just kept slashing him, "Ya like that boy!? I know you're mute but come on gimme something." At the final whips they all heard a blood-curling scream that almost didn't sound human from Arthur. After about 10 minutes of suffering the four were feeling, watching the youngest being tortured like that. 'Big Boss' left and the guards went back to just guarding the door. Dylan rushed over to his younger brother, "Arthur!?" He knelt down to his almost look-alike brother. He started gently shaking him, tears swelling in his eyes, "Arthur...Artie! Please you have to wake up..._please_." He whispered, his voice cracking. He looked behind him to see his brothers and sister kneeling as well.

"Oi laddie, ya need to calm down. He's hurt and needs medical attention, shaking him like that could worsen his condition." Dylan turned around and buried himself in the eldest's chest, Allister wrapped his arms around Dylan's mid-back and started rocking him back and forth making "_Shh_" noises soothing the younger one. All the while Faolan was checking on the injuries that Arthur had sustained to see how serious they were. He had bruises all over his body, and dried blood near his face and pelvic area. One of his legs was clearly broken, whip lashes were marked all over his back. He was barely conscious whimpering the whole time. He turned over slightly and opened his eyes, as soon as he saw them he backed away into the corner of the room hissing in pain from his leg. he was shaking like a cat out of water. He clenched his eyes tightly and wrapped himself into a tight ball.

"Arthur...?" Dylan hesitantly looked up from his comfort zone found in his older brother's chest. He turned towards Arthur and went on his hands and knees towards him, "Arthur...hey it's okay it's just us." He watched them warily, flinching at any comforting touch they tried to give them, until Fionna pointed something out.

"Guys...do you think it's possible he doesn't remember us?" The three boys turned towards the youngest.

Allister asked warily, "Arthur...do you remember us...?" Arthur slowly shook his head no.

"Who the hell are you people! What are you doing to my prize!" The four turned to see 'Big Boss' at the door fuming about the intruders. "Get 'em boys" He announced and soon his whole army was storming at them. Arthur gave a small gasp and looked at Dylan and was moving like he wanted to hold onto him but wasn't sure. Dylan moved over by Arthur and held onto him. Arthur took in the comforting smell of his older brother, he snuggled up to him and hid his head into the crook of Dylan's neck.

Faolan then spoke, "Dylan..." said boy looked up, "Do a shield spell around you and Iggy. We'll take care of these guys."

"But-" Dylan started before Allister spoke firmly.

"Dylan do it! He seems to trust you right now so whatever happens don't leave his side. Ya understand me?"

Dylan winced at the harshness of the older one's voice but responded anyway, "Yeah I got it." Allister's voice held such a concerning, gentle yet firm and demanding tone that none have heard in a long time. It was an overprotective type of tone, being the oldest he had that it when they were younger but after Britannia had passed away it was lost to the cold, hard tone he had always had. "A-Alba...what do you mean..."whatever happens"? Y-you guys are gonna be fine...right!? Then we'll take Artie a-and we'll go home and ta-take care of each other like we did back then r-right?"

"Of course...but you can't jump in if one of us gets hurt, alright laddie?" Dylan nodded and held Arthur closer not wanting them to see a bloody battle, specially those three working together. The three turned towards the gangs and gangs of men with guns.

"Who are you and what is your business with him?" 'Big Boss' asked wanting to know who was trying to take his possession away from him.

"I'm Allister...Personification of Scotland and the oldest of the UK siblings." Allister said proudly.

"I'm Faolan...I'm Fionna...We're the Personification of Ireland. And the second-oldests." They said in unison.

Allister soon said with rage in his eyes, "And you messed with wrong people. You kidnapped and tortured our little brother, No one and I do mean _no one_ lays a hand on Artie." 'Big Boss' just chuckled at this.

"Boy you better watch your tongue with me..."

Fionna said harshly, "We're gonna tear yo limb from limb you little piece of shit...you _fucking_ scumbag!"

"Little missy with a nasty mouth." And with that said the three powered up their magic and charged head on with the men with guns...

**Hahaha Yay! This took me forever I'm defiantly proud of this chapter. I'm not good with battle scenes but I'll try my best guys. Hope you guys enjoyed. I know the UK siblings don't get along well but I think if they saw lil Iggy being tortured it'll bring out the worst in them :D  
**


	5. Flashback

**Hey I'm back again.**

**Nothing belongs to me except 'Big Boss' and plot.**

Dylan held Arthur tightly and muttered, "Adducite ad scutum protegat nos utrumque, sanctum meum mater in spiritu Brittannip." A dark blue force field made its way around them encircling them not allowing anything to pass through. "Guys...please be careful..." Arthur looked up at him and made a 'mew' sound. He looked in wonder at the force field, like a child who just discovered sugar.

"Wow..." Arthur very quietly whispered. Dylan looked down at him, smiling at his innocent face.

"Arthur...do you like that?" Arthur smiled a bit and nodded shyly. "It's called magic. You can do it too."

Arthur had found his voice but it was barely a squeak, Dylan strained his ears to hear what he said, "I can...?" Dylan chuckled at his little brother's childish demeanor.

"Yeah, when this is all over and we take you home I can teach you a little bit if you want." Dylan said with a caring smile. Arthur let a shy smile grace his face and his eyes lit up at the thought of learning magic. Dylan sat there remembering the first time they had met Arthur and took him in as their brother. He was a little hesitant at first but had warmed himself into their hearts.

_Flashback:_

_Dylan giggled as his older brothers shouted "OW!" after Fionna had smacked them for fighting...again. Dylan was the youngest of the four at age 7, Fionna second youngest age 8, Faolan second oldest at age 9, and Allister the oldest at age 10. Dylan ran up in between the brothers and took both their hands.  
_

_"Swing!" He shouted. His older brothers chuckled at his childishness but held onto him and swung him back and forth while he laughed joyfully. Suddenly a rabbit hopped out a couple yards in front of them and right behind it a 5-year old child.  
_

_"Mr. Wabbit, don't run away, I don't like being alone!" He yelled at the white hare while picking it up, the animal just nuzzled him while the child laughed.  
_

_Dylan looked up at his brothers, "Guys...who's that?" The young child heard and soon looked up__, his eyes widened in fear.  
_

_Fionna gently said to him, "Hi...what's your name?"  
_

_"I-I...umm..." He started stuttering and gained tears at the corner of his big green eyes. He ran off, crying scared of the newcomers.  
_

_"Hey wait!" Dylan yelled and ran after him.  
_

_"Dylan!" his three older siblings yelled in unison and ran after him.  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Dylan and Arthur...Dylan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_When I saw that kid, our eyes locked and I felt some sort of connection, he felt it too. I don't know why but I think we were supposed to meet him, there was just something I couldn't shake. I followed him, I almost lost him until I saw a foot going inside the trunk of an old tree. I went down to my hands and knees and sat in front of the entrance and there he was shaking like a leaf. The hollowed out tree trunk was carved out and looked new I assumed this was his little home. "Hi." I said to him as I gave him a gentle smile. I wanted to show him that there was nothing to be afraid of. He burrowed himself further into the back and held the rabbit closely. _

_When he looked at me he shyly said, "H-Hi..." I smile and crawled inside and sat next to him.  
_

_"I'm Dylan...also known as the country of Wales!" I said proudly pointing to myself. I saw his eyes light up as he moved to sit on his knees.  
_

_"Wait! A-Are you a country like me!?" _

_My eyes widened as I asked him excitedly, "Wait are you a country also?!" He nodded excitedly.  
_

_"Oh my god! You have to meet my two brothers and sister, they're countries as well. The oldest is alba, that's his nickname. He's Scotland or Allister. Then there's Faolan and Fionna they're twins for Ireland. Who are you?" I asked him excited, in a way he kinda looked like me. It's very possible that he was my little brother, then I could care about him and protect him like my older brothers do for me.  
_

_"I'm Arthur or England!" He said giggling.  
_

_"England...Mama Brittania told us there was rumors of a new country! This is awesome you're my little brother!" I shouted standing up. He looked at me shockingly and gasped.  
_

_"I'm your little brother...? I have a family?" He asked me a little stunned. Then he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, I jumped a bit from surprise. He just giggled and held on tightly, nuzzling into my tummy. I sat down and adjusted myself so that we were laying down, Arthur laying on my chest my arms wrapped around him...it felt nice. He needed me and I was going to be there for him whenever he needed me in life no matter what hardships we went through in life as countries and as people. I soon dozed off leaning my head on his.  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fionna's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_"Dylan!" The three of us yelled as he ran after that kid. We were searching for about an hour before we saw and old tree hollowed out, we bent down and there they were Dylan and the kid  
_

_"You know they really look-alike, ya think this kid could be that country England?" I asked my brothers.  
_

_"Aye think so. Come on we should take them home." I crawled down and gently lifted them out of the olde tree. Dylan slowly woke up and once he saw it was just me he calmed himself and buried himself further into my chest and just laid there staring at the other kid.  
_

_"His name's Arthur..." Dylan said trailing off, suddenly he smiled widely and he sat up, "And he's my little brother!" My eyes widened at his statement. I turned to the other two and stuck my tongue out.  
_

_"Ha! Told ya!" I felt Arthur start stirring in my arms as he woke up. Once he was fully awake he started struggling until Dylan calmed him.  
_

_"Hey Arthur it's okay...these are my brothers and sister I told you about...remember?" Arthur nodded shyly.  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_Arthur stopped struggling and soon relaxed into Fionna's arms as the four...now five UK siblings walked to their home with a new baby brother to care for and protect.  
_

Dylan sat there holding onto Arthur like he done back then, promising himself that everything was going to turn out right and that they would take him home and help him heal.

**I'm so sorry you guys, for everyone that was expecting a battle scene I don't know how to write one next chapter will be one but not until you guys send me some ideas for it. I'm completely and utterly stuck.  
**

**So basically this was just a filler chapter since so many demands have gone for a new update. I'm probably going to draw a scene from here when Dylan and Artie were inside the tree hugging and sleeping, so that'll be up on DA. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this cute lil' brotherly fluff.  
**


	6. Challenge accepted

**Hey everyone I'm back once again. And once again can I just say how excited I am for this series. I was actually thinking of doing a family one-shot series for the UK brothers whaddya guys think?**

**Nothing belongs to me**

Faolan whispered to Alister, "Alba, we...we cant _kill _them."

"Maybe not...but when can severely hurt them. Here's the plan stun most of them then get England and Wales outta here. Our main concern is escaping with them." Alister whispered back to the twins.

"Fionna, blue force field." Alister simply said, calmness taking over his face.

"Obsecro agrum caerula vi tueatur." Fionna muttered. An electric blue force field covered the front of the as the guns starting shooting, Fionna held her hands out attempting to control the magnitude of power.

"Alister..." Faolan sent a warning to his older brother, "Fionna can't handle this much power..."

"I know...You and me are gonna try that new spell." Faolan gasped.

"Are you sure we haven't completely mastered it yet..." Faolan pointed out warily.

"I'm sure...this is our family, and I'm going to make sure they don't break us apart." Allister said with a determined look in his eyes. Faolan smiled warmly at his older brother.

"Alright, let's do this."

They put their hand together and recited, "To je naša obitelj, a mi ćemo ga zaštititi s našim životima ... Vatra!" Soon and electric fiery red glow erupted from their hands flew up into the air and made the form of a dragon. The gunsmen stopped firing just as Fionna passed out from exhaustion. The dragon then blew fire at the gunsmen as they tried to run away. 'Big Boss' yelled before leaving the room

"This ain't over ya hear me!"

Faolan grabbed his sister as Allister went to help Dylan and Arthur. Soon enough they were transporting back to their home, they laid Fionna and Arthur down to rest while Dylan worked on their wounds. Allister and Faolan went into the kitchen for some much needed alcohol.

"Alba...?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you think iggy will be ok?"

"...I don't know...whatever happens we just gotta help him through it."

"Yeah...I guess your right." Dylan came down soon after and saw their drinking.

"Alcohol...yeah alcohol sounds good right now...and a lot of it." Dylan commented, his brothers chuckling at him.

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but writer's block is nothing but a b**ch...anyway hope ya liked it review!**


End file.
